Pokemon Legacy: True Identies
by Crazy Rikku
Summary: X-over with Pokemon! Yes! Serena's back with a whole new adventure to go through. This girl wonders why she turned into Cosmos. She just has to know! And she will know soon enough! {SEQUEL TO CRESCENT BLUES!}


Well, I got bored so hey! Why not write a sequel to my pokemon story? Sure, I said. So why not?

**Pokemon**** Legacy: **True Identies

Yup, that's what I named it! And we're back with a whole new look for Serena and attitude!! Well...not attitude, I mean, she's still the same but she back with her two main pokemon Pichu and Celebi! WAASSAAAIIII!!!(~~~Crazy war cry from crazy rikku)

Yeah, her look is the same of Rikku's from the original FFX but, exclude the glove and the big glove on her hands and she wears a green bandanna in a Pan style way to match her green shorts with her hair completely out and around. She even got her ears pierced!! Wait...she did have them in the last story. Oh well. Hmm....could she have a boyfriend in this story? Who knows?

Oh yeah, about the other story....if you're just new to this, **STOP! And turn to Pokemon Legacy: Crescent Blues **or else you won't understand anything that's goin on here.

Are we ready? Are we set? Let's go!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon or Sailor Moon

**Summary: **Well, it hasn't been too long since Team Rocket captured Rini, about a week(That's what I call short) and Ash still didn't get his first gym badge yet! But Serena is off to a new journey! She's decided to take a pause on becoming Eternal Sailor Moon for now and focusing on her own pokemon journey. Yes, she's going to be a trainer folks! But not the one that goes from town to town looking for gym battles. A regular one indeed! And she's gotten much stronger using her magics ever since in that short week. But, there's still questions to be answered. Why did she turn into Sailor Cosmos? What's the real history behind her reincarnated past? So she sets on a journey just to find out, not knowing that someone familiar would be waiting for her at the end...

**Chapter 1-**Look out World! Serena's back!

"Hey Meatball head!"

"Let me sleep 5 minutes more mommy..."

"I'm not your mommy, meat-ball head. Pichu, thunderbolt her!"

"Pichu Pi Pichu Pichu?(I don't want to hurt her)"

"You won't hurt her, she'll wake up if you do it."

"Pichu....(Okay)...PI.....CHUUU!!!"

"DAHHHH!!!!!!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I really didn't consider that a way to wake your sister up, Rini," Mrs. Tskino smiled as her younger daughter followed by her already changed daughter but yet, her body still smoking, came out of Serena's bedroom.

"We all know it's hard to wake her up. She sleeps like a dumb rock," Rini remarked as ran away before Serena could counter attack. 

Serena's other pokemon, one of the rare ones, Celebi came flying over wearing a apron as he landed on Mrs. Tskino's shoulder. "Celbi!(Good morning!)"

"How good is the morning anyway?"

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you sure you don't want to take Celebi with you?" the mother cleared up.

"No mom, I'm fine with Pichu here. And besides, Professor Oak gave me more pokeballs so I can go back to the Hohen Region to catch me cooler pokemon. Just like how Aunt Delia has Mr. Mime, you have Celebi to help you with the house work. I'll see ya!" Serena waved as she started running out of the town with Pichu running behind her.

"Be careful out there, Serena! And call me everyday!"

"Don't worry! I will!"

As soon as she was out of sight of Pallet town, Serena turned her head both ways to see if no one was looking. "No one's looking, eh?"

            Her companion Pichu looked all around, "Pichu Pi!(No one!)" It then jumped up onto Serena's shoulder as when she was about to take lift off, 

"HOLD IT!"

            The plans were paused for a moment as she fell flat on her face.

"Why with all the conspiracy, Serena, really? Everyone already knows you use magic," Raye joked as she and the others walked towards her.

            "What do you want Raye? Come to make one last joke before I go?" Serena asked sarcastically as she held out her arm for Pichu to reclimb.

            "Nonsense! Here!" Lita handed her a baby blue package. "It's those sweet cakes you like so much! I made them just for this time!"

            "Really? Thanks!"

She also took out a canister of pokemon food. "And here's the some more sweet cakes but in pokemon style food. That's for you Pichu."

            "Pichu Pi!(Thank you!)" it said gracefully as he took the small canister. 

"Guys, I really want to get going," Serena told them as she bowed. "I'll call you anytime I can!" She gave them one last wave as she ran off and took flight to the sky.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            At last, back to where they were before....Hohen! We're home!!

But no pokemon just yet sadly....

            The two came in for a landing down below to catch a breather when Serena was the one that heard whimpering.

"Huh? Where's that coming from?"

            "Pichu! Pichu Pichu!(It's coming from behind the bushes!)"

"What? It is?" Serena peeked herself but then frowned at the sight she saw.

            "POACHERS!!!"

And what a poor Poochyena inside the cage too! 

            "I can't stand a poor pokemon like this, Pichu. I'm goin' in." Quiet footsteps, Serena made it's way over to the cage where the happy little dog pokemon wagged it's tail and barked happily to see someone that doesn't look evil looking....or maybe just because it knew who she was.

            "Sssh! I've come to rescue you!"

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing?!"

            "Yipes! Got found out too soon!" Holding in all her fear right now, Serena turned angry at the two poacher looking men and crossed her arms. "You men should be ashamed! Holding an innocent Poochyena, capturing it even! Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. This just won't do. I'm afraid I'm going to have to let it go."

            "Say what?!"

"You'll have to go through us first!"

            As Poochyena watched, it covered it's eyes when Serena casted her strongest spell against the two guys. "FIREBALL!" and re-looked to find Pichu and Serena herself trying to undo the lock that was on its cage. 

With the hatch unlocked, the Poochyena was free! But somehow, injured.

            It limped out as Pichu came up to it to ask what was wrong. As the dog whimpered it's best to talk back to him, Pichu looked up at Serena as she sat down next to them. "Pichu! Pichu Pichu! Pichu!(Those poachers used a tranquilizer but he got shot in the leg.!) Pichu Pi!(It's paralyzed!)"

            "Don't worry! I can totally fix that. I just happen to be an expert on magic and my forte is healing!" She patted her lap. "Wounded appendage up here please!"

            The Poochyena slowly made it's way with Pichu's help and lifted it's front right leg on top of Serena's leg. 

2 hands on the  leg, "Recovery!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

            "Great..." Serena held one of her pokeballs in her hand with the accumulation of another pokemon. "I didn't expect Poochyena wanting me to become it's master by being nice to it!" 

            The two walked disappointed in the forest that Serena's first pokemon, was absolutely too easy to catch!

"Pichu?"

"Pi?(Yup?)"

            "Remind me to lower the volume of niceness for my pokemon before I catch them. Could ya?"

"Pi.(Yeah)"

            "Hey! Get back here!"

A scurry of Pigdey pokemon flew away from the some of the trees as Serena looked. "Hey! I know that  voice! Come on Pichu! Let's go help him!"

            "Pi!(Yeah!)"

So onward they ran, to the voice they recalled, hoping not to be appalled on who they would about to see next.

___________________________________

there, done!


End file.
